


I Saw Seven Idiots

by room_on_broom



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Crew as Family, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Spoilers, Teeth, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_on_broom/pseuds/room_on_broom
Summary: "Some days you think it might as well just happen?" A collection of TAZ:B one-shots following THB, the IPRE and folks.Here there be Goofing around on boring planets during the Century, recovering after the Day of Story and Song, missing scenes, trying to set up Lup and Barry, and Angus being the responsible adult.





	1. Baby teeths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Lucretica make breakfast on plane 66. A little story to get your teeth into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one is based on this post by @Herbgerblin(TheEverlastingRandom) that has been haunting me, the horror. Elves are like sharks. Just shed adult teeth. And with the cycles thats a lot of teeth. Based in Stolen Century time

“By the way, I owe you like forty dollars.” Lucretia says like totally out of the blue.  
“Hell, yeah you do.” Taako hums his mind, still on the state of the pantry. (They’ve very little in the way of fresh ingredients and he was hoping this new plane had flour and eggs of some descriptions at least.)  
Then he realises what Lucretia said and he looks up from the frying pan.

“Wait, Why? Not that cha boy’s denying you do. But I don’t remember lending you that much money ever. Not even during fantasy monopoly.”  
“You haven’t …”  
It’s a few days into Cycle Sixty- Six and honestly, it’s just good to hear her voice again. She’s been quiet. And she hasn’t really spoken about what happened on cycle sixty-five, save for the reset.  
She still makes a decent kitchen aid at least. Lucretia is nowhere near the twins level proficiency wise and not trusted in actual cooking but she’s always his 2nd choice when Lup’s not available. Taako found her pacing the deck wide awake. So, put her to work helping him make up brunch; Lucretia stirring, crushing, chopping and slicing while he worked on the transmutation and cooking sides.

“I just...Kinda Used your teeth.” 

Actually, scratch the whole good to hear her voice thing.

“Exsqueeze me?!”  
Lucretia blinks and looks up. And nearly takes the end of her fingers off. There’s that ‘still getting used to talking to people’ face again Taako hasn’t seen since like Cycle five.  
“ow! Your teeth. And Lup's. Sorry. I used them-”  
“I got that bit, Lucy-loo but a) what the fuck do you mean 'used’ them? Cos If you’re moonlighting necromancy now, I will be having words with Barold!” Taako says. Before having an even worse thought. “Fuck me did you eat them or some shit?” 

“No! Ew, Taako.” Lucretia grimaces. “Look do you want help or nah?”

“I want to know where my teeth went, home slice!”

The next bit is hard to get out of her, but he persists…

“Okay so used is maybe the wrong word.” She says eventually. “I traded them mostly. In The- the few places that weren’t totally hostile. Back on- back there, they didn’t have much magic without components. Or elves. So, elf teeth came in handy.”

“A fuck ton of strangers have my teeth?!”  
“Well not anymore they don’t. Didn’t find the Light so the planet got eaten up by the Hunger. But …you know. A couple molars equalled info. One with a cavity? Bread. One time I almost got pulled up in front of the judges and five teeth was a good bribe that saved my life.”

Taako considers this. “Huh. Okay fair enough. Creepy as fuck Lucy, but fair enough. However secondly, how does the dollars come into it? And c. Where did you even find my elf teeth for your black-market currency.”

“Around the ship.” Lucretia shrugs.

“Hey! I do not just leave my teeth lying around this tub.”

“You frigging do.” 

“I do not.” Taako says incredulously and going back to his pans. “Must have been Lup.”

“It’s both of you. There was a jar of teeth in your spice rack, Tay!” Lucrecia counters. “And I found a jar in cupboard labelled cookies that was certainly NOT chocolate chip!”  
“That first jar is too ward off evil spirits named Merle and Barry who use all my cinnamon, and that other was strategically placed for fucking with whichever sneaky fucker stole my ginger snaps in Cycle Thirty-Seven.” Taako shot back.  
"You baked your teeth into biscuits? " "Magnus shouldn't steal my cookies." “But I thought it was Davenport..."  
“What? FUCK! Okay I'm Also why are we so well stocked on nothing but spices? I taught you better then to eat unseasoned food.”

“I found your teeth all over.” Lucretia continued skipping over that bit. “Down the back of the sofa, the lab, merles craft box. With and without googly eyes I might add. There was so many down the bathroom sink when I had to take out a pipe, I’m surprised its only blocked up a few times!”  
“Gross-a-roonie. Okay. well yeah. Yeah that tracks. That’s on the elves I guess.” 

“Well, duh! No one else grow and lose teeth at the rate you two do.” Lucretia agrees. She’s smiling now at least. “So, I owe you- and Lup - about forty dollars between you? Or the equivalent of forty dollars.”  
Taako grins back. “Yeah you do. That a fuckin’ weird currency conversion by the way. How do you figure out that out?”

Lucrecia laughs blushing. “Well okay its dumb I know but I figured how much was a tooth worth back home. It’s what, a dime a tooth? Well most kids got that, but some got a dollar.”  
“...I haven’t a clue what you are talking about, kid.”  
“You know when you lost a baby tooth? Stick it under your pillow? Find a coin in its place the next day …? Pretend it was the tooth fairy not secretly dad?”  
Taako continues to stare blankly at her. So, Lucrecia explains…  
The yelling that follows echoes around the Starblaster. And so loud it’s enough to wake even Merle up. It certainly gets everyone on board down to galley sharpish. 

“Human kids do WHAT with their baby teeth?!”


	2. A Thousand points of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the crew chasing The Light has a knock on effect.  
Tumblr prompt from anon:A thousand points of light. SC preconservatory.

It feels like it’s going to be a good easy Year. And then it's not. Not an easy one at least.

One-minute Taako on the bow of the Starblaster has eyes on the Light of Creation just a few miles from their current position. They can get right over there and pick it up, no problem. The mission for the year could be done before the sun finishes setting.  
But then up on the mast and pointing in the opposite direction Magnus shouts he has it. Taako yells at him to shut up. But now he's seeing Two Light of Creations. Or Lights of Creation.  
Then another. And Another. Lup sees more far off breaking through the atmosphere, east and above of where Taako's tracking his. Magnus and Merle see another five each. Barry counts four in the west. Captain Davenport face suddenly pale as he too calls he has at least eight in sight. More fall as they count them off them. Lucretia can’t jot down their sighting and positions fast enough, even with two hands. 

The Lights fall. Some slowly on the horizon. Some so close they are zipping past the ship scattering out to land below. And other lights rise to meet them with a bang loud enough to rock the ship in its high orbit. Sparklers shoot off in every direction. Comets burning towards the ground. Shooting stars in the sky. Fireworks of Every colour. A thousand points of light.

"It must be some sort of yearly celebration." Lucretia frowns. The entire from the big city to every little settlement down below is suddenly lit up and partying. “A regular meteorite shower for them to launch fireworks like this I mean.”

"And somewhere amongst them could possibly be the real Light of Creation." Dav says very unhappy. "Anyone think know for sure they saw the real one?"

It’s a resounding maybe. The captain swears and yelling instructions to the crew as he decides to navigate them out of there and prepare to come back in to land.  
Lup didn't hear him. She's stood leaning up over the side, too mesmerised by the lights. Lights that continue to fall and more fireworks that rise up to meet them. The falling stars and the flower like explosions.  
Barry only half does as he's told. He's too enchanted with the way Lup looks marvelling up at the sky. How the colours dance across her face...

In that moment he is resolved to tell her how he feels about her. He crosses the deck not registering Merle talking to him. He is so in love with her and here she looks so perfect. And today right now is the day he’d going to tell her-  
But then he takes a small meteorite to the noggin. And is knocked out for a good twenty minutes. He has busted his glasses and loses his nerve to ask Lup out. Again, on both counts. The group hug when he wakes up is much appreciated though. Everyone teases the shit out him once it’s clear he's okay and they aren't going to lose him. 

But Lup still stays at his side in the med bay long after the others have gone. 

This cycle won’t be an easy one. But it is a pretty good one.


	3. No Bones About it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup and Kravitz have a bickering. A short while post the Day of SAS.

If you had told Lup two months ago that not only she’d be free and her crew would the save the world, but unfortunately she’d also find herself in Rockport’s sewer system up to her knees in shit, she wouldn’t have believed you.

But hey they did and here she was, up to her knees in shit. 

Or least, she would be up to her knees in sewage if her litch form wasn’t Flying above it. Lup had For once very greatful she doesn’t yet have a physical form. If only so she didn’t have to put up with the smell too. The world above was weirdly and quickly returning back to ‘normal’, hard graft pouring into the rebuilding and aid work. And while being away from her family albeit temporary made her a little bit anxious, learning the ropes of Reaping gave her a purpose at times the others were busy or asleep.

Now she’s on a joint mini mission, following Death as they stealthy glide through a labyrinth of pipes and tunnels in the hunt for their quarry. Well she had been. But then her Stone of Farspeech had gone off. She answered it quick hoping to knock it back off just as fast. “Hey! Now’s not a good time, can I call you back later? What? Slow down, what’s happened?”

“Oi? LUP?” A minute later Kravitz realises she’s not been following him through the spooky as sewers; and he swings back around the corner, his form a plume of black smoke and feathers and robe and a skull. “There you are. Hey, hey hang up the dog and bone-!”

“Shh hang on!” Lup snaps waving him away. “Where abouts are you?”

“What? No, Lup we’ve work to do.” Krav frowns. He makes a grab for the stone but Lup ducks. “Task at hand. Come on concentrate.”

“Mags? Say that bit again?”

“Lup?!” Krav tries. But Lup ignores him again and continues. And the reaper at least realises this might be important and don’t make another swipe for her Stone.

“Can you heal up? Okay that’s good. Oh gods really? Look I’ll be right there, as soon as I can. Promise. Just, I don’t know keep them apart for now? See you soon.”

“Right where?” Kravitz frowns, as Lup hangs up and puts the rock back into its pocket dimension. “What’s happened?”

“I don’t have time to explain Kravitz, can you rip me a quick exit to Goldcliff please? Probably close to the outskirts, the Boys and the Bureau are there, and shit’s gone south.”

“Is your brother okay?” Kravitz says suddenly dropping the cockney in concern and summoning his weapon. “Is Barry?”

“Taako? No he’s fine, and Barry. But still. Family emergency.” Lup reassures him, despite feeling antsy.

“Oh, fuck. Is everyone alive?” He asks swinging his scythe.

“Yeah no-ones hurt. Well no one we care about. I mean our idiots aren’t physically hurt at least I think, so it’s not an emergency- emergency but you know.”

Kravitz stops mid slice and frowns. Or least as frowns as good a skull can.

“If it’s not an emergency can it not wait?” he asks.

“No! Well maybe? But something’s gone down. I’ll tell you full deets later.” Lup shrugs. “I owe you one.”

The semi formed rift suddenly snapped shut before Lup can go near it, let alone through it.

“err, Krav? My guy?”

‘Krav’ isn’t in the mood for jokes.

“Lup, do you remember why we’re here?”

Lup sighs as dramatically as her form will allow.

“Yeah yeah, I know! An experimental warlock wannabe necromancer is taking advantage of freshly dug grave sites to try out ritual spells. has raised exactly three zombie rats as pets possibly building up to raising a lost love. Guy has even built himself a stupid spooky dungeon in the sewers so he can be the next Lucas Miller or Doctor fantasy Frankenstein.” She says. “you can take him on alone can’t you? He’s like, level two and a half.”

“Of corse I could take them.” Kravitz scowls. “Hell, he’s still in puberty. We’re only here to scare them and get rid of his gear, but-!”

“Great. See you!”

“Lup no absolutely not!”

“Oh come on! Please? I already said I was on my way.”

“You’re here as an Emissary, not an intern.”

Lup wants to counter that given she doesn’t even have a scythe yet, she is very much an intern thank you very much. But Krav continues.

“We are here on behalf of the Raven Queen. To formally terrify the shit out of a Necromancer, benevolently show him the error of his ways and nip his new hobby in the bud. Before it escalates to actual zombies from freshly dug graves and he starts causing real problems later on. and besides,” He adds. “A lich suddenly appearing in the middle of Goldcliff by order of the Raven Queen in broad daylight is going to cause concern.”

“Pfft! Kravitz my dear, it’ll be fine. Me and Barry are LEGENDS. As soon as I say who I am, bam?” Lup counters. “Or better yet, cut the rift and i’ll stay invisible and find my boys. Problem solved.”

“Problem Not solved.” Kravitz says. “Look, tell you what rather than floating here arguing, you can go soon as we’re done with My First Necromancer. Sooner we finish the sooner I’ll cut a rift. Deal?”

“Or you could just let me goooo?” Lup says, really starting to get pissed off now. They’re floating there above a river of shit, Lich vs skeletal ghost, pissing about when she could be in Goldcliffe by now and the target could be halfway to pain town.

“Do you want to train as a Reaper for the Raven Queen? Or would you rather be in The Eternal Stockade forever?” he snaps.

“Yes I do, you know I do, you know I need too. But right now, I need to be there, not here. Emotional support and all that!”

“You are an emissary for The Raven Queen now! You can’t just bail when every you feel like it!”

“It’s not bailing! You heard Magnus-?“

“No I didn’t! And technically we Reapers don’t tend to have Stones of Far Speech on while we have jobs in hand.” 

“Yes but there’s been a huge row! And Taako did cast magic missile. I mean we all knew it was building for like weeks but-!”

“No buts!” he interrupts, losing his patience. His accents back too, goddamit.

“You’re being a butt. Listen Jack Skullibones, either cut me a rift or I will straight up just fucking fly over there.”

“What, Not even teleport?” he mocks.

“Watch me.” Lup grins. then remembers she can’t do that one. Fuck.

“We’re here to do a job, we’ll collect the bounty then we’ll go.” Kravitz pushes.

“This is so unfair!” Lup says, red lightening flickering off her form.

“Deaths more fair then Life!” Krav laughs.

They are going around in circles. Bothe figuratively with the argument, neck and neck on intimidation and persuasion rolls; and literally, circling each other swirling and swishing around like angry sheets in the wind over the murky skanky waters.

“Bullshit you break the rules all the time!”

“I don’t break them. and I don’t leave a fucking mission half done.”

“If had been Taako would you go!” Lup points out, aiming with an admittedly low blow.

“Yes I would!” Kravitz says, then back peddles. “I mean yes if he was in danger or it was an emergancy-.”

“Well there you are! Don’t a hypocrite!” She fizzes.

“You just said he isn’t in danger!”

“And if it was Barry? He’s an emissary too? Or would his only be an emergency if he was dead again?”

“If it was Barry in trouble would he have not shown up here? Giving how as a month’s emissary experience on you, he can form rifts between worlds?” Kravitz sneers. “Why can’t Barry handle it even? Or Merle, isn’t he the peacekeeper? You’ve a Captain and a Director on call too.”

Lup liked Kravitz. She really did. Kravitz didn’t hold her attempt at trying to flambé him against her. which made him better then any of Taakos previous boyfriends. But she still trying to find the balance between getting to know Kravitz as her brother’s boyfriend; and dealing with him as her and Barry’s workplace manager. And right now, he is lighting up every one of her last nerves like a Candle Nights’ Bush on a bonfire.

It’s gonna be awkward as fuck at dinner tonight. again.

“They fucking called me,” she hisses. “So er yeah? it’s defiantly bad!”

“You just said it’s not an emergency!”

“You don’t understand-!”

“You can’t just bounce-“

“I will. I will bounce.”

“You will not.”

“I have to go!”

“We have a job to do-!”

_“Enough.” _

Lup blinked. They’re not in the sewers anymore. They aren’t anywhere she knows even. Lup feels like ink in water. And more pressingly she is before The Raven Queen.

Lup has heard her new Goddess in her mind, Terrifying and Wonderous. The sense of divine washing over her the moment Lup had signed the contract pledging her service. How she felt her presence guiding her new work, trivial as it is sometimes before she can take a physical form.

“_Such bickering. How unseemly.”_

But this is the first time Lup has come phasmagorical face to the indescribable shifting ‘face’ of The Raven Queen herself. There are great flocks of birds around them too, but it’s hard to focus on any single one alone.

_“Reaper Kravitz. Come hither._”

“What is your will, my Lady?” Lup hears. But when she looks- (there’s no taking her eyes off the raven queen. When Lup turns her head away her Majesty is in her vision still.) When she looks Kravitz is there to at her side. Here Kravitz is neither the handsome man or the skeleton Lup knows, but a humanoid in the vaguest vaguest of descriptions ball of light.

“_You compliant against thy charge? The task at hand? ”_ His Goddess and Lups’ ‘says’.

It’s not like hearing her Queen’s occasional summoning in her head. Her whispers here are deafening. This surrounds Lup, fills her brain, as if she has a physical form to do so.

There is then silent exchange as bird mom ‘talks’ with Her Reaper. The ravens surrounding them cock their heads and mummer, possibly weighing in on the wordless debate.

Then Kravitz says with a slight bow. (Lup can’t register a body for him to bow per say, but he defiantly bows.) “I will make the arrangements myself your grace.”

_“Good, good. Look to the Bounty and We shall speak in his ear. Take care Kravitz, he does not continue this path he has found. He is but a boy and maybe able redeem himself yet.”_

“It will be done as you suggest.” He says. Lup can tell he’s smiling.

_“Do so enjoy it for me..._ _As for the ‘LEDGENDRY Lich’.”_ The Raven Queen coos. And turns to Lup.

If Lup had blood it would surely run cold.“My L-lady?”

Her voice is horrible. it reminds Lup of dentistry, being stuck in the unberstaff and her death in the Judges’ Cycle all at once.

_“This shalt not be a regular occurrence. Do you hear? And you will speak with Kravitz upon your return.”_

But The suffocating tension in the place Lup hadn’t noticed is suddenly gone. And the Raven sits back in her throne. _“Till then… attend to your flock, child._” 

And with that the goddess dismisses them with shooing motion. “_Go forth in your endeavours, Both Of You.”_

“Thank-!“ Lup starts. But suddenly they are back in the sewers of Rockport.

“She knows.” Kravitz, handsome Cockney Kravitz says. He is A LOT more at ease now the Raven Queen has given her blessing on the matter. “But hey? you are_ so_ filling out the paper-work for this kid later.”

“Thanks. Be sure kick his arse for me a little, yeah?” Lup says. He nods, ripping open a tear in spacetime to Goldcliff for her.

“Go on. and Let me know if there’s anything I can do.” He says seriously, in his normal voice.

“I will.” She promises giving him a quick hug – or the best she can manage in her state- And zips off through the rift. “See you, Boney Bub!”

“Please don’t call me that-!” Kravitz yells after her. But Lup’s already gone.


	4. Captain's log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joyfully yours" isn't the only thing Davenport writes
> 
> Post SaS but before the San Fran liveshow

For all the trouble it’s caused him, keeping a journal helps.

“There’s the irony in this.” Davenport says aloud.

No one answers him. But he writes _there's the irony in this _down in the book anyway. It’s true. Journaling helps. As does post cards and stone calls. I should still really talk to someone perhaps, he thinks. Like others have suggested. But someday he can't really stomach the idea. He still finds himself saying his own name while talking to aloud to himself after all. The idea of accidently responding to a strangers question with “Davenport!” Makes his tail knot.

And as much he as much as he loves his former crew and former colleagues to give voice to problems to talk to them about it seems to be putting another burden on them. Bottling up problems isn't a good idea either as he's learnt. So, journaling helps. Sometimes he doesn't touch a pen for days. Others he writes until his hand is cramped and it's dark outside or worse getting light outside. Like…Like Lucretia.

Davenport tries not to think of Lucretia. Which means he ends up thinking about her all the more. Of cores he does. Mostly at times like this the comparison of himself now and the younger, young author only just out of cadet training Lucretia. Both of them hunched over their books by dim lights at little desks in pokey cabins as he is now. Necks stiff startled by time. If Davenport had had a gold piece for every time he had seen a light on under the corners of her door and had to check in on her, he could have sunk the Wavehumper; never mind filled the Starblaster! On some planar systems she was even worse than Barry for working late. At least Lucretia wouldn't fall asleep at her desk as much or develop such a caffeine addiction. Then again tired and sleepy humans were easier to handle compared to a caffeinated set of Elf twins. Especially that time in cycle thirty one…

The clock on the wall chimes. Davenport blinks. He’d zoned out, adrift again. His pen still poised over the full stop of _There's the irony in this._

“Startled by the time indeed.” Davenport sighs and stretches. Thinks. And reads what he is written today. He’s sighs again this time in frustration having forgotten what he was writing, having lost his train of thought in memories.

The Wavesmasher has become is becalmed. And has been for the past two days, only drifting with the tide. Davenport counted his rations and ordered his maps and had worked out he if he was still stuck by the afternoon tomorrow, he will have to burn a several spell slots with gusts wind. Or more sensibly fire at the engine and chug along. He’d rather not resort to that. The engine is fitted in case of emergencies. But it's noisy, dirty and slow moving. Not at all like The Starblaster’s beautiful bond engine.

He's said so in his journal. Perhaps Barry could come take a look at it next time Wavehumper is at anchor or is in dry dock...

Davenport closed one journal and opened another.

Another ironic like comparison; He has two journals on the go at the same time. (three if you count the one he notebook he keeps at the helm for notes.) He’s never been able to do Lucretia’s ambidextrous party trick of writing in both, two separate pieces at the same time. Not even with his tail. He had tried in secret he ended up with two wonky illegible copies.

This Journal is large and bound in red leather; and is more of a captain's log and planner then one for personal feelings. Dates time weather sightings etc. He’d kept one on the Starblaster, but with an archivist aboard it hadn’t really been necessary all the time. Now Davenport feels its another anchor to keep a grip on things. In the margins of today's date, he makes a note about asking Barry to take a scope at the engine. If he’s not too busy reaping things.

Davenport skims over the pages, checking it’s all in order. Ship shape as it were. And nods with satisfaction that while being becalmed has put him behind of his plans, he still should make it to the next port of call on schedule. In time to catch the post and the local market, possible even the fair, before continuing on up to the Sword Coast. Most docks are still out of action which means he has to travel further between stops. but with each month more are reopening. More places to explore.

He double checks Weather schedules. His Meal plans. Taako had promised to send him a good meal pre-cooked and Kravitz delivery whatever that meant. He didn't know when but it was noted in the log all the same. There’s a bad storm next week set to last a few days as it travels west. There’s the flyer for Bar Chesney's grand opening in a few weeks’ time. He flipped a few more pages forward from there. Magnus birthday is where it should be, as is everyone else’s. Angus’s next match the semi-final so to see how the kid does. Barry And Lup’s wedding anniversary. _Lup’s new body _and _Lup’s new body party_ are in post it notes stuck where the lich had suggested as a rough estimate. He hopes it doesn't get moved back again for her sake. He has Magnus and Barry’s therapy days in too, along with reminders to call Merle every Tuesday ( via one of his kids because merle always has his stone on silent.) Some other plans are Months away. But still are There’s several candlelight’s parties pencilled in. Killian and Careys wedding, on the anniversary of The Day its invitation pressed into the pages-

A tear falls on the page, surprising him. Blast he thinks scrubbing his face. He hadn’t realised he’d started to tear up.

He misses his friends. He misses his crew. He misses the Bureau and Fisher. He misses- he wasn't cutting himself off completely was he? He just needed to learn to be himself again same as the other five of seven… He misses the seven of them being the seven of them. He misses spending time with them, sharing meals and insights. He misses Merle and he misses Magnus. He misses Barry and Lup and Taako.

And he misses Lucretia of all people. Even misses her now, as she is, not just the woman he spent a hundred years traveling with. But he misses who she’s become. Older. The director. The one who betrayed him. All of them.

He puts down his red diary and again picks up with blue journal. And writes saying as much. Pours out his feelings till he feels lighter. Till his hand is sore but he feels better for it, to get things down on paper.

This journal is blue, smaller but with more pages with it’s paper cover illustrated with a generic slightly inaccurate star map. Davenport originally brought to serve as a ship log. But it’s days would often be so full of anger and joy and Sorrow and new discoveries, he’d gotten another, the red one in order to keep his ordering in order.

Is that what she did? Ships logs in one hand or one pocket and a private but more personal account in the other? The thought brings up a very vague memory of Lucretia. He can’t see her face as its turned away from him as she stretches out her back. He can’t remember where it is- or when he can't place it in any year, century or decade. But he remembers two books on her lap, set down as she flexes and massages her tired wrists.

But he misses her. Well he misses all of them. But right now in this moment, at his two books, he misses her. Worse he understands why she did the unforgivable. Would it be better if he didn't? He's not sure. They really need to talk sometime…

Davenport sighs. Tidies away his pen and ink. Then closes both books, sets them back on his shelf, next to a stack of post cards. And goes to take a walk on the deck.

Yeah, journaling helps. But that’s enough for today.


End file.
